In the conventional electrical connectors of this type the sealing material to be displaced when fitting the connector, ie when inserting the electrical contacts into the associated chamber, is carried through into the chamber in question which entails relatively high plugging forces and can result in damage to or even destruction of the seal which is equivalent to a failure of the connector in question. The high plugging forces also give rise inter alia to the risk that the leads provided with the contacts become slightly kinked and the contacts can no longer be properly plugged in when establishing the desired electrical connection in question. Due to the fact that when plugging a particular contact into the associated chamber the seal is crushed in the region of the edge on the inlet side and of the wall of the chamber and can be correspondingly destroyed, water can penetrate into the chamber in question as a result of which the serviceability of the connector is at least greatly impaired. Also when the electrical contacts are pulled out damage to or destruction of the seal can occur, in particular due once again to crushing of the sealing material to be displaced.